Untill the Angels Save Us All
by Jumpback- Im poetry in Motion
Summary: Altair and Malik try to restablize Masyaf but with Isaias Rasheed and his visions, things seem to go down hill... SLASH!yaoi don't say I didn't warn you, R&R!
1. Open Wounds

**Title:** Until The Angels Save Us All

**Author:** misledBLOODSHED

**Fandom:** Assassin's Creed

**Time:** After Al Mualim died :3

**Genre:** Romance/Angst

**Rating:** M (yaoi, male on male action :3)

**Pairing:** Altaïr/OC

**Author's note: **Okay there is a lot of bi-lingualness in this story so here are the words I have used so far so you know what they mean:  
_Je suis désolé - I'm sorry  
s'il vous plaît arrêter - Please stop  
_Sorry if the there not right, I used an online translator….so um yeah =.=;;

* * *

Isaias Rasheed kneeled quietly in front of the Templar. His back facing him, wrists chained to the ground. He looked over his shoulder to hear them talking. "An assassin?"

"Yes… He tried to kill the master. He has yet to respond to any of our questions." Both of the Templar's eyed him, his white outfit covered in soot, masking his true identity, his sash had lightened to a soft orangey-yellow over the years he had it. Isaias could tell they had hushed their tones, but their faces did not hide their intentions. He stuttered a deep breath and bit his lip.

One of the guards shouted loudly, ordering for something unknown. Isaias threw his head back, making his hood fall off his head and looked over his shoulder. His light eyes probing the dimly lit room around him, until he noticed a small servant hand the Templar the long leather whip. She glanced at him with sadness in her eyes. He feared of what was to come.

"So you think you can waltz in here-- Try and kill our Master?" He asked, French accent making his words hard to understand. The Templar hung the leather-braided whip in front of him. Tassels hung from the end but, something rather terrible caught his eyes. At the end of the tassels were metal prongs hanging as well. Isaias gulped and looked at the guard, he spit straight into his face.

"Do your worst, I won't break." He smiled, his teeth were yellow and crooked, it disgusted Isaias that he even noticed it in his moment of impending doom.

"Well aren't you just the crudest one yet." He mumbled wiping his face off and proceed to walk behind the assassin. He bit his lip, waiting for it, the torture of just waiting from the whip was agonizing. But then, it began, the metal prongs tore through his soot covered clothing. The most he could do was sit there in take it without making a noise just so they wouldn't have the satisfaction of his degrading beating.

* * *

"Altair Ibn La-Ahad!" Malik shouted loudly while walking into the gardens behind the fortress only to find the master assassin laying in the grass, he looked up from the saying green.

"Yes Malik Al-Sayr?" He taunted back with a slight grin to his new Fortress Master. Malik glared at his _friend_ and shifted himself.

"There is a situation in Acre. One of your brothers have failed at a mission of slaying Dieudonné Lefebvre. Go to Acre, get the job done." He snorted. Altair glared at the older assassin.

"Fine, I expect a feast on my return." Altair said with a smile getting up. Malik glared even harder.

"No, now get going!" He shouted kicking dirt at the master assassin as he darted by him, laughing.

* * *

Altair quietly made his way over the tops of roofs, it was early morning when he had arrived in Acre, already had dropped by the bureau for the information, he headed for Dieudonné's jurisdiction of the city. Altair was disappointed in the lack of guards around the large building, it was just begging for him to infiltrate. His leather boots softly patted the cobblestone floors.

It was pitch black but somehow he saw clearly through the hallways. He rounded the corner and slipped into a window where Dieudonné's quarters awaited. He slept soundly as he walked up to the edge of the bed.

His eyes cautiously moved around the room, _This seems too easy…_ Before he jinxed himself, he sunk the blade into the French man's throat, earning a rather muffled gag as he slipped into darkness. Altair grinned and slipped back out he window, only to be cut off by a guard coming down the same hallway he had only a few moment's ago. Altair jumped over the edge and slipped into another shadow. The outside of the building was incredibly insecure looking but on the inside was crawling with guards.

His patted feet were muffled out by a sudden agonizing cry. He stopped, shuddered, and recognized the voice all at the same time. He followed the echo to a holding room for servants and infidel's that invaded the walls of the haven he was in. In the middle of the room, a man chained to the ground, hunched forward and blood coating the ground. "Je suis désolé, I do not understand.." The Templar smirked.

"S'il vous plaît arrêter…s'il vous plaît arrêter…" He whimpered lightly, the pain was unbearable.

The Templar stopped after several more unmerciful strikes. The French guard laughed and walked away. Altair grimaced at his fellow brother, _So he didn't die…should I leave him or…? _His thoughts we're soon cut off by the pain filled voice, "Leave." He coughed blood and looked over to Altair.

"Go before they catch you too." Altair didn't hear the words, his eyes only focused on the white irises with black outlines. He gaped at them. He had encountered the assassin before but his eyes where always in shadow but now… it felt as if they were consuming Altair completely.

He jumped up from his hiding position and ran to the wounded one's side. "No." He replied, activating his hidden blade, the force of it crushing against the lock and broke. The loud sound echoed like Isaias's cry earlier. He moved to the other that was clamped around his wrist and struck out again, it shattered. Isaias slumped forward and groaned loudly, gripping onto Altair's robe's, he felt sick.

Altair pulled him to his feet, "No time for that now, lets go, _now_." He gripped the younger man's wrist and dragged him up a flight of stairs and to the top of the building, unfortunately, guards stood at the top. _Just my luck.._

He pushed the younger assassin back and drew his sword from its sheath and lunged. He didn't bother with caution, Altair was eager to leave with the other, he quickly disposed of the four guards upon the roof. He looked back at the bleeding assassin as he walked to Altair's side, just before he reached him, Isaias collapsed.

* * *

**Review please???**

**private message? **

**something?**


	2. Just Relax

**Hey sorry everyone.....I didn't mean it to take so long!!! My computer has been down and I finally just finished this all last night..Im not sure if its short or what**

_The air was stiff with war. Heavy footsteps imprinted into the ground as soldiers ran across the fields. Mounts followed with torches in their hands, and the terror began. The torches flew from their hands into haystacks and long grass that surrounded the city of Damascus. The soldiers proceeded into the city, slaughtering all who got in their way._

* * *

Isaias flung himself from the bed he laid in, covered in sweat. His heart pounded vigorously in his chest cavity, his breathes coming in short gasps. "Bad dream?" A voice cooed from the other side. Isaias jumped from the suddenness and fell off the edge of the cot and peeked over to the man. His hair was dark brown and short but not too short, silver-like eyes that could make a tiger flinch.

"H-Hello…" Isaias said unsure how to address the assassin across from him. He chuckled and looked at the younger man.

"Your jumpy…" His voice was deep and hoarse. It made Isaias slightly uneasy to even be ten feet away from him. "How is your back?"

"Fine." He said quickly, eyes darting every which way. His back ached more than it ever had, he wanted to cry like he had before but that would be uncalled for in front of the other, who he was realized was the Master Assassin, Altair Ibn La-Ahad. He walked to the door and cocked his eye brow to Isaias. He still sat there on the floor, intensely starring at him.

"Get off the floor and get dressed!" He snapped loudly before exiting. Isaias jumped to his feet and pulled his white scholar robe over his head and straightened it out before wrapping his red sash around his waist and securing the leather brace around him. To his confusion, he could not find his weapons. At first he thought they had been misplaced before panic had set in.

Isaias took deep breathes deciding to find out _where_ they were. He left the recovery room and hobbled down the hallway. His back began to ache from the tightness from the leather bond. He ran his hand through his slightly long hair. The hallway opened up into a large banquet area where others sat and ate. He could just barely see in front of him, tiredness plagued him. Isaias stopped and sighed, looking at the long table full of food beside him.

_

* * *

_

_The fortress was infiltrated. Treachery plagued them all. He held his head high and walked slowly, as graceful as any Assassin could…But no. He was not worthy of the name Assassin.. H e was scum and nothing more as he took the Brotherhood down from the inside…_

* * *

Altair looked at the younger Assassin, once he realized he wasn't following him anymore. He sighed and turned around and made his way back to the statue-like man. "Isaias…" He said calmly. Ignored. Altair furrowed his brow, "Isaias!" He snapped. Still nothing. Finally he sighed and shook the boy out of his trans-like state. Isaias gasped with pain and hunched over the back of a chair.

"W-What?" He asked looking up at the silver-eyed assassin His back now ached with more pain…It hurt just to even move, let alone be shaken so…roughly. Altair looked down on him and growled slightly and nodded over his shoulder, making the gesture for the youth to follow him.

Isaias did follow because one, the man was his superior and two, he idolized him. Yes, Isaias now owed his life which he would only too happily give away for Altair for saving him. Though he knew Altair had become less arrogant over the last year, he would still make the boy work his ass off to repay him. "Sir, where are we going?" He asked quietly.

Altair looked over his shoulder- only a simple smile on his face. "Malik wishes to speak to you.." he said. Altair seemed just a little too happy about it. Did he know something he didn't? He never smirked or smiled unless… there was something that he knew was going to be bad. Isaias gulped and continued to follow at they walked to the library where, as usual, Malik sat.

He looked up and nodded to Altair who made his way to his side- whispering something in his ear. Malik nodded and laced his fingers together- resting his chin on them. "Tell me, have you rested enough? You've been out for nearly a week…" Isaias twitched a bit, a _week? _How the hell was he out for a week? But Isaias nodded with a small bow. That hurt like hell. "Good I'm glad. Onto what I actually called you here for. Did you happen to find out what Dieudonné was doing with all those weapons in the first place?" he asked.

Isaias bit the inside of his lip and nodded, "He…He's planning on starting a war. On who and for what reason- I do not yet know. Forgive me, sir." Isaias said monotone like every Assassin was trained. Malik nodded and looked up Altair, who plainly stared back with equal force. There was something was going on between them- that was plain to see. Malik finally nodded.

"We have informants placed through out the Kingdom to keep us updated, on the other hand- you Isaias. You may relax…And make sure you train as well, wouldn't want to get caught again would you?" Isaias looked down, embarrassed that he was caught. He nodded and walked out as he was dismissed.

Altair looked to Malik, "Are you sure we should just let him relax?" He asked with a very small worry in his voice. Malik sat back in his chair and nodded.

"He's got a lot of work to do… might as well let him have his youth for a small while, hm?"


End file.
